disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's House of Villians
Mickey Mouse Works the Animated Series - House of Mouse in: Mickey's House of Villains with Peg-Leg Pete's tonight club One-Man Show on the House of Mouse Mickey Mouse Works the Animated Series - House of Mouse in: Mickey's House of Villains with Peg-Leg Pete's tonight club One-Man Show on the House of Mouse is a 2000 direct-to-video film created by Disney. It is the film adaptaion of the Disney Channel animated series Disney's House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Pluto sees the villainous Peg-Leg Pete and 14 villain henchmens that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on Disney DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment in September 20, 2003. Pilot It's Halloween at the House of Mouse and there are a lot of dull villains showing up tonight (or so Minnie clams). the wicked Peg-Leg Pete has a trick store for the unsual gang, but the villains have to wait until midnight, which is when he will unleash his trick. After a series of cartoons, Peg-Leg Pete, along with Peg-Leg Pete's 16 villain henchmens take over the house with a muscal number of "It's Our House Now!" and all the other villains in the house join in. In the process, they trap most of the Circus Guards from Dumbo sees heroes in the kitchen, The Polices from The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad throw Mickey and other friends out into the House of Mouse, and change the House's name to Peg-Leg Pete's House of Villains, hence the movie's title. (In spite of the name change, though, the only few differences are darker lighting and mist hovering on the ground.) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie in turn try to return things to normal, but Chernabog keeps throwing them out. Afterwards, Mickey dresses in his famouse sorcerer from (from Fantasia) and challenges Peg-Leg Pete to a magical duel unsing fireballs, Mickey's sorcerer hat is bounced off and there is very little time to put it on, but then Aladdin saves the day by escaping the kitchen to the backstage room on the backstage room on the magic carpet and giving Mickey the magic lamp to trap Peg-Leg Pete. Mickey sucks Peg-Leg Pete into the magic lamp, while all the other villains flee like cowards, restoring ther House to normal. Cartoons list Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. in fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all thier title cards are edited out. Among them of the other were all originally boradcast on are classic ones: *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' (1944) *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' (1935) *''The Truth About Cat's Out'' (1956) *''The Old Mill'' (1937) *''The Mad Doctor'' (1931) *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' (1947) *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Trick or Treat'' (1952) *''Mickey's Mechanical House'' (1999) *''Dance of the Goofys'' (1999) *''How to Haunt a House'' (1999) *''Hansel and Gretel'' (1999) *''Donald's Halloween Scare'' (1999) *''The Sorcerer's Appertance from Fantasia'' (1940) *''Donald's Lucky Day'' (1936) *''Mickey's Parrot'' (1938) *''Duck Pimples'' (1945) *''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' (1949) *''The Little Bad Wolf'' (2000) *''How to Camp'' (1999) *''Organ'Parties'' (1999) ''It's Our House Now!'' on the song from Mickey Mouse Works the Animated Series - House of Mouse in: Mickey's House of Villains with Peg-Leg Pete's tonight club One-Man Show on the House of Mouse Peg-Leg Pete: (singing) This could be quite the place... Mortimer Mouse: (singing) Full of villainous, cackling faces The Phantom Bolt: (singing) Hanging out Big Bad Wolf: (singing) Oh yeah! Captain Katt: (singing) Feeling fine The Lonesome Ghost: (singing) Where everyone's a friend of mine The Witch: (singing) Inside this evil joint Big Bad Wolf Daddy: (singing) Every guest gets to the point Peg-Leg Pete and Pete's 17 villain henchmens: (singing) This day will live in infamy (clock chimes midnight) The Mouse King: (singing) The House of Mouse of history (evil laugh) Villains: (singing) It's our house now!, It's our house now!, It's the fact you can't ignore, Shut the windows, lock the doors, It's our house now!, Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs, Join the rabble-rousing crowd, It's our house now! Si and Am: (singing) Where the coolest cats fit in so perfectly (purr gaily) The Wicked Queen: (singing) Every evil queen gets due respect (pullings on magic potion) Chernabog: (speaking to the Wicked Queen) Love your work Kaa: (singing while hypnotizing Minnie) You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me... The Queen of Hearts: (singing) You had your fun Deck of Card Soliders & The Fates: (singing) You made your play Maleficent: (singing) But every rodnet has his day! Stromboli, Big Bad Wolf & Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: (singing) See ya, suckas Villains: (singing) It's our house now! Captain Hook's Pirates, Horace and Jasper Badun, Mr. Smee & Pain and Panic (speaking quickly) Down an' dirty Villains: (singing) It's our house now! Brer Fox, Willie the Giant & Brer Bear (speaking quickly) Feelin' Hearty Captain Hook, Jafar, Ursula, Creulla DeVil and Hades: (singing) What a place for breakin' bread Rhino Guards, Captain of the Crocodile, Shrieff of Notthingham & Sir Hiss: (singing) If you're not evil-'' '''Madame Medusa': (speaking) OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Villains: (singing) It's our house now! Prince John: (speaking) What a party Villains: (singing) Join the fun with no regrets, Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed Big Bad Wolf: (speaking) Get the House of Mouse, Pete Peg-Leg Pete: (speaking) Yes Shrieffhorse: (singing) Game over, Pete Pete's 17 villain henchmens: (speaking) Yes Captain Katt: (speaking) Hit the road, Pete, Take a hike chickies Villains: (speaking) Yes Peg-Leg Pete: (speaking) Tonight today on Peg-Leg Pete's House of Villains Peg-Leg Pete, Pete's 17 villain henchmens & Villains: (singing) It's our house now!, don't bother coming back, It's our house now! (sinster wicked laughings, giggle, cackling evilly) Character list of Disney Villains The following villains, antagonists, animal villains, monsters and henchmen make apperarances: *'Mickey Mouse Works' and House of Mouse: Peg-Leg Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Mortimer Mouse, Louie the Mountain Lion, The Phantom Bolt, Captain Peg-Leg Pete, Big Bad Wolf Daddy, Captain Katt, The Monster Knightman, The Wicked Witch, The Spider, The Shark, The Lonesome Ghost, The Giant, Shrieffhorse, Wicked Puppet Man, The Witch, Wicked Boy, Mr. Weasel, The Martian robot, The Wicked Goat, The Mouse King and Arwan the Snowman *'Classic Disney Cartoons': Witch Hazel from Donald Duck Cartoon: Trick or Treat, The Jury of Cat's Lwayer from Pluto Cartoon: Pluto's Judgement Day, The Lonesome Ghosts from Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck & Goofy Cartoon: Lonesome Ghosts, The Mad Doctor from Mickey Mouse Cartoon: The Mad Doctor, The 4 Skeletons from Silly Symphonies Cartoon: The Skeleton Dance, Mickey Mouse as Frankenstone Pete from Runaway Brain and The Three Little Wolves from Silly Symphonies Cartoon - The Three Little Pigs in: The Practical Pig *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': The Wicked Queen and the Huntsman *'Pinocchio': Stromboli, John Worthington Foulfellow, The Coachman and Gideon *'Fantasia': Chernabog *'Dumbo': The Ringmaster, Pink Elephants and the Circus Guards *'Bambi': Ronno *'Song of the South': Brer Fox & Brer Bear *'Fun and Fancy Free': Willie the Giant segments from Mickey and the Beanstalk *'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad': Mr. Winkle's packing of weasels, The Polices, Brom Bones and the Headless Horseman *'Three Disneyland TV Series': The Hitch-Hiking Ghosts from The Haunted Manison, The Magic Mirror from Disney's Greatest Villains segments ''Disney's Halloween Treat and The Skeleton Pirates from Pirates of Carribbean *'Cinderella': Lady Tremaine, Lady Tremaine's two stepsisters Anastasia & Drizella and Lucifer the Cat *'Alice in Wonderland': The Queen of Hearts, The Cheshire Cat, Deck of Card Soliders and King of Hearts *'Peter Pan': Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick Tock Crocodile, The Indian Chief and Captain Hook's Pirates *'Lady and the Tramp': The two bad siamese cats Si & Am and Aunt Sarah *'Sleeping Beauty': Maleficent, his raven Diablo and her goons *'One Hundred and One Dalmatians': Creulla DeVil and his two baduns Horace & Jasper *'The Sword in the Stone': Madame Mim *'The Jungle Book': Shere Khan and Kaa *'The Aristocats': Edgar Balthazar the Bulter *'Robin Hood': Prince John, Rhino Guards, Sir Hiss, Captain of the Crocodile and Shrieff of Notthingham *'The Rescuers': Madame Medusa, two alligators Brutus & Nero and Mr. Snoops *'The Fox and the Hound': Amos Slade *'The Black Cauldron': The Horned King, Creeper, The three Witches of Morva and Henchmens *'The Great Mouse Detective': Professor Ratigan, Fidget and 7 Henchmens *'Oliver & Company': Sykes *'The Little Mermaid': Ursula *'The Rescuers Down Under': Percival C. McLeach and Joanna *'Beauty and the Beast': Gaston, Moniseur Druke and Lefou *'Aladdin': Jafar and Iago *'The Lion King': Scar and three hyenas *'Pocahontas': Ratcliffe *'The Hunckback of Norte Dame': Judge Claude Frollo *'Hercules': Hades, Pain & Panic and the Fates *'Mulan': Shan-Yu *'Tarzan': Clayton *'The Emperor's New Groove': Yzma and Kronk *'Disney. com: Villains' Lair': Mr. Frankenstone Triva When Goofy called Donald a big red bunny, It's a reference to the Noid from Domind's Pizza